mr_mechfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Mech
Mr. Mech (or M³ in Japan) is an anime series created by Hakima Futamosho. It first aired in 1992. Plot Season Summaries Season 1: Rebellion's Rise Season one's first five episodes are Tyrontics looking back on the events that brought him to be on his ship, The Free Breeze, and into rebelling against Mr. Mech's rule in the first place. It recalls how he met Krixool, another gladiator who fought in Mr. Mech's arena. The two start to show affection for each other that slowly grows into love. After being caught kissing by some of Mr. Mech's gaurds, they are personally brought to Mr. Mech himself. After taunting the two, he demands that Tyrontics murder Krixool. Krixool, not wishing that upon his lover, places himself at Mr. Mech's knees and offers to be a sex slave. Much to the dismay of Tyrontics, Mr. Mech agrees and had Tyrontics taken away. To free his one and only love, Tyrontics and a few other rebels. For the rest of season one, The Free Breeze is captured by Barobam, the owner of Mr. Mech's Arena, and takes them captive. The crew fights their way out and kills Barobam, destroying Mr. Mech's Arena in the process. The crew barely escapes on The Free Breeze. Season 2: Support of the Many In season two, it's revealed that Mr. Mech is an alien species who has come to Earth to enslave the world as workers for his race. The Free Breeze finds several other rebels to join them on their brigade against Mr. Mech. One of them being Kami, Krixool's sister. Kami constantly struggles with her feelings for Tyrontics, even though he is homosexual. They also meet Naiomel, a skimpy dress wearing girl who is obsessed with the other member they allow to join the crew, Harel. Harel is a talking badger who is trained in multiple fighting styles and has claimed to be against Mr. Mech and his alien army for quite some time. During the finale, Kami sacrifices herself to allow the others enough time to escape a bombing on a pearl mine they had been hiding out at. At this point, Tyrontics is done, and demands justice. Season 3: Betrayal In season three, The Free Breeze infiltrates an alien warship. It is easily taken out and they are about to move on to the next. It is then that Harel reveals himself to be a spy working with Mr. Mech all along, causing a string of deaths among The Free Breeze. As he exits to rejoin Mr. Mech, he leaves a bomb to destroy the Free Breeze. Some of the crew including Tyrontics and Naiomel are able to escape, but a majority is killed. Through intricate planning, the remaining crew create a rocket designed to take down Mr. Mech's city in the sky. They fire it and it is successful. The final battle is between Harel and Tyrontics, both putting up a good fight, but Harel in the end losing. Tyrontics apologizes to Naiomel for what has happened. Season 4: Downfall Many fans are highly critical of the final season, This is due to it being five episodes shorter than the proceeding seasons. Tyrontics, Naiomel, and the remaining crew launch a final assult on Mr.Mech's fallen fortress. The episodes leading to the assult were actually a nod to the Akira Kurosowa film "The Seven Samurai" . The group faces many traps and trials on the path to Mr,Mech. Durring a battle with the elite royal gaurds, Tyrontics is constantly taunted by Mr. Mech about Krixool. When they finally make it to the lair of Mr. Mech, the alien overlord reveals that Krixool was used as a human shield in the final flash that was triggered by Tyrontics. Striken with grief and rage, Tyrontics is able to use every single spiritual gate at once. The final battle with Mr. Mech would eventually end in the demise of them both, as Mr.Mech's unbeatable super-move is finally stopped. The series would come to an end as Naiomel holds Tyrontics' body as the sun sets. Fan Pages *http://mrmechfanclub.webs.com/ *http://facebook.com/Mr.MechsMechingMechs